Vice Versa
by soul61
Summary: Annabeth and Percy accidently switch bodies! And as if that isn't enough, they only have twenty-four hours to switch back, or they're stuck looking like each other forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! So I've had this idea for a while, so I hope you like it! I don't do long author's notes because I think they take away from the actual content of the story, just so you know. DISCLAIMER: I, soul61, do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That genius, Rick Riordan, does. R&R PLEASE!**

* * *

><p>ONE<p>

'PERCY JACKSON'S POV'

So, I defeated Kronos and his army of bloodthirsty monsters and titans, restored order on Olympus, and got the girl. You'd think I could get some peace and quiet, right?

Wrong.

You see, after the war, that girl and I sort of started to get stressed out. Who wouldn't, though? Camp Half-Blood, refuge for any demigod, was a hazardous construction zone due to the fact that new cabins had to be built. Not to mention all of the newly claimed demigods pouring in at every second of the day and night. Yeah, so camp wasn't so peaceful. Of course, Olympus was almost the mirror image of what camp was like, minus the new half-bloods. After all the damage caused by yours truly, the gods and goddesses needed major redecorating. And who, may you ask, was at the smack dab middle of all of the mess? That girl. And me, of course, but mostly that girl. You know, the daughter of Athena? Blonde curly hair? Intense gray eyes? Likes to talk about architecture? Oh come on! Fine, I'll tell you who she is. Her name is Annabeth Chase, and she's my girlfriend.

After that amazing underwater kiss, we thought everything would be smooth sailing from there. Boy, were we wrong. For Annabeth, reconstructing the most famous place in all of Greek culture was a dream come true. For me, not so much. I was forced to tag along on all of her little "business trips" and pretend that since I was in love with Annabeth, I was in love with buildings. Don't get me wrong, though! Annabeth's greatest flaw, hubris, was definitely not a flaw in this case. Her sketches of the different shrines and mansions for the gods were so amazing that they made the Eiffel Tower pale in comparison. But don't tell her I said that. I'm supposed to be angry with her at the moment.

Anyway, me and hard work don't always get along so great. For one, I'm diagnosed with ADHD, making it very hard to stay focused, which, as Annabeth says, is vital when constructing. And the Dyslexia _would_ be a problem, if I had to read the instructions Annabeth had typed up. But why read when you could have an angry daughter of Athena yelling at you to "Stop being such a Seaweed Brain and put the statue of Apollo by his flat screen!" Which brings me to our dilemma. I was starting to get seriously annoyed with her constant bickering, and she was starting to get seriously annoyed with my inability to think things through. With Annabeth, though, I don't think she was _starting_ to get annoyed, she'd been dealing with that since the day we met. So, there we were in Aphrodite's new and improved mall that she would be calling a home, already starting the day off with a nice discussion.

"Percy! Stop messing around and help me finish this closet!" Annabeth's muffled yell came from the depths of the massive space. I groaned.

"Annabeth, this is going to take forever!" I complained. "Can't we just go see a movie or something?" Everywhere I looked I saw something pink and glittery. Aphrodite's closet literally looked like a unicorn threw up in there. The endless rows of dresses and shoes lined the white walls, making it look like one of those stylish homes a Hollywood actress would live in, except this was only the closet. Annabeth and I had been working on this for days and we weren't even half done.

"No!" came the muffled reply. I groaned, again, louder this time so she could hear it. "Percy, this is my dream." Annabeth's head popped up from a pile of designer dresses, her blonde curls frizzy. She stood up, brushing glitter from her orange camp t-shirt and faded blue jeans. Her gray eyes zeroed in on me, annoyed.

"What? Designing pillows?" I picked up a pink, frilly couch pillow and tossed it at her. She caught it and set it down carefully on a love seat, also pink. She stared at it for a moment, sighed, and turned back to me.

"Look, Seaweed Brain, if you don't want to be here, then leave." She glared at me so fiercely, Thalia Grace would have been proud, and I could feel my will to keep arguing crumble. "I can do this by myself." She said half heartedly, glancing at the pile of dresses disdainfully. That's the problem with daughters of Athena. They always have a strategy, even if it means playing with your emotions. So don't ever let your guard down if you're ever around one of them. If you do, you'll find yourself stuck on Olympus, stocking Demeter's pantry with boxes of Lucky Charms. But I couldn't help feeling sorry for Annabeth. I mean, she finally had her dream job, only to have me mess it up. I felt like a loser.

I looked up, about to say sorry, and saw Annabeth already back at work, a look of determination on her face. Now, I'm not the one who goes and pickpockets everyone he meets, or loots candy stores when all of New York is in a timeless sleep, but times like these, when you have a daughter of the war goddess angry with you, call for drastic measures. So, that's when I made the decision that a son of Hermes would have approved of: I decided to steal from a goddess. I wandered over to a box of glittering jewelry and studied it carefully. The necklace had to look great, but not too girly. So I picked up a heart shaped necklace the size of a quarter and blue green in color. Perfect.

"Hey Wise Girl! I've got something to show you!" I called to the pile of dresses. Once again, Annabeth popped up, her eyes narrow with suspicion.

"What is it?" She said, hesitating.

I grinned. "It's for you!" Curiosity overpowering, she stood up reluctantly and strode to where I was standing. "Here, turn around." I instructed her.

"But-"

"Just turn around."

"Fine." She grumbled and turned her back to me. I took the necklace and put it around her neck. I swept her princess curls aside and clasped the small metal clip in the back. I stepped away and admired my work.

"There." I expected her to smile and say thank you. But, of course, it didn't quite work out that way. She looked down at the small heart and frowned.

"Percy"she said slowly, as if she was doing everything she could to keep calm. "Where did you get this?" This was the hard part.

I gulped and thought hastily of the name of some jewelry store. "Um, from Jared's?" It came out more like a question when I said it. She didn't look very convinced, and I could see her eyebrows scrunch together, like they did whenever she was worried.

"I could have sworn..." She muttered to herself, then shook her head. Realizing that I was still there, she gave a small smile and mumbled "Thanks" before walking over to the pile of clothes to organize. Now, any typical girlfriend would absolutely adore the gift. But Annabeth isn't any typical girlfriend. She's smart enough to see past the shiny stuff and look more towards the ugly side of things. Which is why I got a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach when she walked away with that stolen necklace. Usually, my gut feelings go a long way, so I decided to act on this one.

"Hey, Annabeth, is something, uh, bothering you?" I asked cautiously, afraid she would explode on me. Without taking her eyes off her work, she answered.

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

She sighed. "Fine, Percy. You want an answer? Well here it is. You."

I blinked. "Me? What did I do?"

"You..." She looked like she was about to burst, but seemed to think better of it. "Wouldn't understand." She continued hanging up dresses from the slowly receding pile. I decided that getting into it wasn't going to get me anywhere, so I kept quiet.

And that's how I ended up spending four hours in Aphrodite's closet in silence, a new record for me. So moral of the story; don't ever argue with a daughter of Athena. No, scratch that. Don't ever argue with your girlfriend. Period. They always win.

* * *

><p>By the time bonfire rolled around, I was more than happy to leave that endless pink torture chamber. Annabeth and I still weren't on speaking terms, so we sat at opposite ends of the campfire. Nobody commented on this or asked any questions, to which I was surprised. Everyone at Camp Half-Blood had seemed to be born nosy. Except for that night.<p>

I sat down next to Connor and Travis, who were both bellowing out the lines to "Wheels on the Bus" of which the Apollo cabin was leading. I didn't sing, though, but not because I couldn't carry a tune to save my life. I just sat there and stared at the flames, wondering what I did to make Annabeth so angry. Twenty minutes later, the Apollo cabin and the Stolls were still going strong, but most people had gone to bed. I got up from the tree stump I'd been sitting on and trudged back to cabin three, unnoticed. Once inside the Poseidon cabin, I didn't even bother to get undressed. I felt weak, weaker than I had ever been while bearing the Achille's Curse, but for some reason this didn't strike me as weird. I collapsed on my bed, and was asleep within seconds.

* * *

><p>I have said this before and I'll say it again; demigod dreams suck. Apparently, there's some ancient law that says half-bloods can't have normal, hormone-induced teenage dreams. They always have to have some sort of meaning to them. That night, though, I was surprised to find myself in Aphrodite's new and improved closet. Let's just say the goddess of love didn't usually pay me a visit.<p>

"So, decided to meddle with my jewelry, did you now?" A voice like sweet honey drifted out from behind me. I spun around and almost lost my balance. Apparently, already knowing what to expect when you look at the goddess of beauty doesn't help with your reaction at all.

Aphrodite looked amazing in the same red satin dress I had seen her in the last time I saw her. This time though, I could clearly see Annabeth in her features, and less of that movie actress I'd had a crush on as a kid. It was still impossible to tell what color her eyes and hair were, and she kept changing, adapting to my idea of beauty. And boy, let me tell you, I wanted to just melt. I couldn't even remember my name. But all that changed when I saw the look on her face. She was smirking in an evil kind of way. The last thing I wanted to do was get on the goddess of love's bad side, because I needed all the help I could get from that department. So I said something intelligent.

"Uh, what?" She rolled her eyes and glared at me.

"You _stole_ my amulet!" she exclaimed, as if that was the highest offense. "Do you have any idea what's going to happen to you?" All I could think was; 'uhhh.' She rose from the pink loveseat Annabeth and I had moved into her closet earlier that day and strode across the room to me. I nearly fell over, she was so close to me. "You have twenty-four hours, got that Percy Jackson? Or you're stuck like this forever." That jarred me back to reality.

"Wait, like what?" I was confused; what the heck was she talking about? All I took was a little harmless necklace, right?

Aphrodite moaned. "My favorite couple! What am I going to do?" She looked so down, I wanted to give her a hug. But then again, I'd been wanting to give her a hug since I got there. She glanced up, noticing I was still there. "You only have twenty-four hours to make things right! What are you waiting for, go!" And with a snap of her wrist, the scene disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Annabeth, time to get up." Annabeth's brother, Malcolm, said cheerfully. I was confused; what was Malcolm doing in my cabin? And Annabeth? The events of the previous night came rushing back to me. Annabeth hated me, and I had no clue why. I felt terrible and decided that I needed to talk to her, and if she was in my cabin, what better time to do it? I yawned and stretched, feeling more sore than usual.<p>

Without opening my eyes, I asked, "Where's Annabeth? I need to talk to her." My voice came out higher than usual, to which I was surprised. I blinked, opening my eyes for the first time that morning. The first thing I noticed was Malcolm, staring at me weirdly. The next thing I noticed was that I was in Athena's cabin. Books lined the shelves neatly and the SmartBoard in the corner hummed happily. Now I was more confused than ever.

"What are you talking about? You _are_ Annabeth." He shook his head and continued making his bed. What the Hades was going on?

I excused myself in that same, high pitched voice that did not belong to me and headed for the bathrooms. Boys stared at me with confused expressions on their faces as I sprinted into the boys' bathroom. I soon found out why.

Staring out at me from one of the mirrors above the sinks, was Annabeth Chase.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked! Don't forget to review! I'll try to update quickly, but with school starting on the 10th, I can't guarantee that. Oh! And I will be writing the story from both Annabeth and Percy's point of views. And one other thing, sorry, but this takes place between TLO and TLH.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys! Thank you for all of the story alerts, favorites, and reviews! I really owe you all, so here is your prize! Chapter two! DISCLAIMER: Rick's world, my playground.**

* * *

><p>TWO<p>

'ANNABETH CHASE' POV'

I would recommend enlisting in Percy Jackson as your assistant on Olympus if you:

a) Don't mind listening to a whining sixteen year old all day.

b) Enjoy having to explain every little detail to said assistant.

c) Hate to see quick progress.

d) Absolutely and unequivocally love stolen magical necklaces.

So, in other words, it was torture. Especially since that last one nearly ruined my life. The fact that he was senseless enough to steal from a goddess just blows my mind, which, in fact, doesn't happen very often. I mean, I know I was acting a little hostile towards him, but _still_! That does not, under any circumstances, give him the right to try and be romantic. And I repeat, especially because the basis of his romance involved a stolen magical amulet.

Percy Jackson. Where do I begin? He's sarcastically smart, but doesn't think before he acts. He just _loves_ to goof off and avoid hard work. And he pretty much is an idiot in Aphrodite's department, if you catch my drift. On the up side, he's the bravest guy I've ever met. He cares about me immensely and I would trust him with my life any day. He's funny, good-looking, and loyal. And he is my boyfriend, so that has to count for something.

But this time, that Seaweed Brain messed up so much, that I reconsidered all of those positive qualities. And you could bet your drachmas I was angry. It all started on the morning after the day he and I organized the goddess of love's mall-sized closet. That previous day, we had argued over every little thing until I felt like I was going to blow a fuse. Eventually, he figured this out and kept quiet. And that's how it had stayed for the rest of the night, until the next morning. That's when everything went wrong.

* * *

><p>I woke up that morning at the same time I always wake up: seven o'clock sharp. My cabin was unusually quiet, for once. Usually, there would be some argument over a misplaced Harry Potter book or something. But this morning, I was pleasantly surprised to find it quiet and peaceful. So quiet I could hear the waves hit the North Shore of Long Island. And that's when I knew something was off. Never, in all of my nine years at camp half-blood, had Cabin Six been this quiet. And I felt weird, different somehow. I felt like I could take on an army of Titans. And I could only feel that way (or so I've been told) if I had taken a dip in the Styx. Which, the last time I checked, I hadn't. And I only knew one person alive who had: Percy.<p>

My eyes flew open in shock. Surely, that necklace wasn't...? I looked down. The blue-green necklace Percy had given me yesterday was gone. Instead, all I saw was a blue t-shirt covering a larger body that was definitely not mine. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, to keep from panicking. The sad thing is, I knew that Percy had stolen that necklace from Aphrodite's jewelry box. I had a bad feeling about it from the start. There had been some memory, crammed in the back of my mind of a magical amulet Zeus had given Aphrodite, but I hadn't been sure. Now, it all came rushing back to me. Zeus had given the goddess of beauty a valuable amethyst amulet after she rose from the sea. It was rumored to have magical qualities only Aphrodite herself knew of. Of all the jewels that Seaweed Brain could've taken, he had taken that same exact one. And although no one except the goddess of love knew the necklace's powers, I had a hunch as to what one of them was.

I slowly opened my eyes and peeked around the silent cabin. The eerie walls shone like abalone and in the corner, an extravagant fountain made splashing noises and reflected off the ceiling above it. One thing was for certain; I wasn't in Cabin Six. I was in Cabin Three.

I sat up in Percy's bed, feeling stronger, and bigger, than usual. However, I wasn't confused. I knew exactly what was happening. Unfortunately, I highly doubted I could say the same as the guy who got us into this mess. But that doesn't mean I wasn't completely weirded out. I mean, I was in a _boy's_ body, for crying out loud! Who wouldn't be weirded out? My whole being at the moment was strategizing how to reverse this, and quickly. First things first; I needed to find Percy and stop him from publicly humiliating me.

I jumped up with ease and stared down at my new body. It seemed Percy hadn't gotten changed the night before, so I didn't have to worry about that at the moment. And I can't lie, being Percy felt pretty great. The sensation of being invincible was incredible, except for the small of my back, where I knew Percy's weak spot resided.

I strode across the empty room and stepped outside, into the brisk morning air of Camp Half-Blood. I didn't stop to smell the roses, though. I had a difficult mission to complete: find Percy Jackson. I decided that my best shot would be to ask the first camper I saw if they had seen Annabeth Chase running around like she had just seen a spider. And who, may you ask, do I see first? The new Aphrodite head counselor, Drew, huddled in a group with her siblings, gossiping about who knows what. Ironic, I know.

They all went silent as I approached them, staring at me unashamed. I only had eyes for Drew, however; she was the one I needed to talk to.

"Um." My voice came out deep, like Percy's, and I frowned. "Drew, can I talk to you for a second?" The group let out a few giggles and pushed Drew towards me. I motioned for her to walk a little further, glancing back at the girls whispering and staring at the two of us. Once a safe distance away, I stopped and turned to the fashionista. She looked up at me with a mischievous glint in her dark eyes.

"So, have you broken up with Annabeth yet?" She asked innocently. I stared at her in astonishment. Did she really just say that?

"What?" I asked, almost angrily. Seaweed Brain would never have the guts to dump me, and how would she know anything, anyway?

"Well, you looked a little lonely at the bonfire last night, hon. I just thought..." She suggested softly and leaned in a little. If she was trying to do, what I thought she was trying to do...I couldn't even finish the thought, it was so horrifying. I took a hasty step back. She frowned, but still had that evil glint.

I shook my head, trying to clear it of those weird thoughts. "No. What I was going to ask was..."

She cut across me. "Annabeth doesn't have to know. I wouldn't tell!" She looked as sincere as a little backstabbing daughter of Aphrodite could be, and I could feel the power of her charmspeak, but was able to resist it. Now I was doing everything I could to stop myself from going up and slapping her across the face. I couldn't help but wonder how Percy would have reacted in this situation, though.

"Look. Have you seen Annabeth?" I said quickly, changing the subject. She looked crestfallen at my apparent denial.

Her face lit up. "Oh, yeah. She ran into the boys' bathroom a couple minutes ago." She looked about ready to burst out laughing. I probably looked like I wanted to punch something. Inwardly, I sighed in defeat. Only fifteen minutes in my body and Percy had already managed to embarrass me. I looked down at Drew in disgust.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically and sprinted for the bathrooms.

* * *

><p>I had to hesitate before opening the door to the boys' bathroom in order to prepare myself for whatever I would see in there. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. I walked in cautiously, momentarily forgetting that I was in a boy's body, and saw...myself. It felt strange to see myself from a different point of view. It felt even stranger knowing that my boyfriend was the one in that body. Currently, Percy was staring at himself in one of the mirrors above the sink, clutching his face and moaning.<p>

"Percy." He jumped and looked wildly around before seeing me. He looked just as weirded out at seeing himself as I was at first, then seemed to snap out of it.

"Annabeth?" He rushed over to me and stared me up and down. "What in Hades happened to us?" He cried before turning back to the mirror to stare in horror at _my_ face. I was starting to get annoyed. I mean, I wasn't that hideous.

"You stole that necklace, remember?" I raised my eyebrows at him and he blushed.

"How do you know about the amulet?"

"Oh, so you know it's an amulet now?"

"Yes." He said defiantly and then seemed to remember something. "I had a dream last night, about Aphrodite. No, listen!" He exclaimed when I looked about ready to interrupt. "She said we only have twenty-four hours to make this right, or we're stuck like this forever." He looked terrified at the thought of having to look like me the rest of his life. I have to admit, though, I was pretty freaked out by the idea too. "So what do we do?" He finally asked, looking at me expectantly. Of course, I had to figure out the plan.

"I say we go talk to Chiron." I decided smartly. Percy, however, frowned slightly.

"But isn't he busy with all the new kids and stuff?"

"Probably. But he's our only hope."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So a little shorter, I know. But I wanted to save the whole Chiron thing for next chapter, because it holds a LOT of information crucial to Annabeth and Percy returning to their own bodies. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Long time no see, right? Well, I'm sorry. The last few weeks have been cahrazy. First, I got in a car crash...whoops. And then school started...boo. Then, volleyball tryouts came along, and I made JV so that was great. But, anyways, here is Chapter Three! Enjoy and review! DISCLAIMER: Why in the world would Rick Riordan be writing on fanfiction?**

* * *

><p>THREE<p>

'PERCY JACKSON'S POV'

So far, my day had been one of the craziest days of my life, and trust me, I've had a lot of those. Being in Annabeth's body felt weird. And not the "Hey, my pen is actually a sword!" cool kind of weird. No, being a girl was downright strange, and do not ask me to go into specifics.

We heard Chiron before we actually saw him. The Big House loomed out ahead of Annabeth and me, looking especially blue against the bright morning sun. Speckles of colors popped up on the side of the four story house, and along with them came the voices of a bunch of confused thirteen year old demigods.

"Who's my mom?"

"Why are you a horse?"

"How the heck did I get here?" It sounded like a full out riot was going to happen. I looked at Annabeth and inwardly shuddered. I still couldn't get over that feeling of looking at myself outside my body.

I shook it off and whispered, "Let's go!" We took off sprinting toward the front porch. As we rounded the corner of the house, I heard more yells and demands from the new half-bloods.

But they were quickly quieted by the guy I hoped could save my sorry butt from being a girl for the rest of my life. "ENOUGH! Demigods, you will discover your godly parent within the day! I am not a horse, I am a centaur. And, by the gods, if you have no idea of why you are here, please feel inclined to visit the infirmary!" There was a moment of silence from the teenagers. Then another round of questions were fired at my old mentor.

Chiron looked as tired as an immortal centaur could look. His scruffy beard and hair looked disheveled and disorderly. He had bags under his wise old eyes. Even his white tail looked all tangled and in a mess. This guy was definitely not some My Little Pony to mess with. When he saw me and Annabeth, an expression of relief spread across his face.

"Percy! Annabeth! Thank the... I mean..." He seemed to realize the campers were still there and turned to them. "Demigods! Welcome to Camp Half-Blood! Please feel free to explore! And keep an eye out for metal dragons! Thank you!" He shooed the still confused demigods away from the porch, and they quickly dispersed throughout camp. Chiron sighed and watched the campers walk away, lost in thought. He then turned back to us, maybe even a little reluctantly.

"Now, what is it that you wish to speak to me about?" He looked at Annabeth first, then me. I'd never noticed that before. It was like he expected me to be the leader. I bet that got on Annabeth's nerves. I heard a low groan from beside me, confirming my thoughts.

"Chiron, we're in trouble." I decided to speak up. Hey, I wasn't the leader for nothing. Chiron frowned, bemused at the fact that we were in trouble, again.

"What do you mean? What kind of trouble?"

Annabeth piped up. "Percy stole the amulet of Aphrodite." She looked completely serious when she said that, which was probably a first for my face. But even I couldn't help cracking a smile at that one. Chiron looked like he was torn between laughter and concern.

"Percy, why are you speaking in third person? And which amulet are we talking about here? I assume the goddess of love has many necklaces." He raised an eyebrow at Annabeth. She looked baffled at the fact that she had messed up on explaining something. Yeah, that look was probably the reason why I'd been coined Seaweed Brain. I came to her rescue.

"That's not Percy. I'm Percy. That's Annabeth." I pointed at the body that was supposed to be me. Chiron did a double take and looked at the both of us, as if realizing for the first time what had happened. His look of concern deepened slightly.

"I see. And you believe an amulet had something to do with this?" He questioned Annabeth. She quickly explained what had happened up on Olympus. I inputted a few comments here and there on stuff Annabeth hadn't seen. She ended with waking up in my cabin and shifted uncomfortably. The whole time she was recounting the night's events; Chiron was nodding his head and seemed to be lost in thought. I sure hoped he was thinking about a cure to the madness and not something else, like root beer, for instance. He frown deepened with every word. We stood there for about a minute until Chiron finally spoke.

"It seems as if we are going to have to issue a quest." He concluded. I gaped at him. A quest? We only had twenty-four hours! I looked at Annabeth for help, but she looked even more perplexed than I probably did.

"No. I do not want Dare -"

"What about me?" Rachel Elizabeth Dare stepped out from the front door of the Big House, her narrowed eyes trained on Annabeth, who crossed my arms, looking angry. She looked back at Chiron.

"We don't need a quest! We need a solution!" She exploded, sounding ten times worse with my low voice. I glanced from Rachel to Annabeth to Chiron and back again. Rachel cleared her throat in an obvious attempt to ease the tension.

"Look, I don't know what's going on here but..." She froze, going stiff. I realized what was going to happen before it actually did. I ran over and caught her before she hit the wooden planks of the porch. She was heavier than I remembered, but that was probably due to the fact that I wasn't invincible anymore. Her eyes turned bright green, and her voice sounded as if three Rachels were talking at the same time.

_Two half-bloods shall fall for love_

_Decisions to make, most undreamed of_

_Once tasks are complete, souls shall prevail_

_Unless one deserts, of which both will fail_

Rachel shuddered and the green light faded from her eyes, becoming their normal green again. She stood up shakily and looked at Annabeth.

"Thanks for catching me. What'd I say this time?" Annabeth opened her mouth to speak, but I beat her to the catch.

"I caught you, not Annabeth. And you just spoke another prophecy." She looked at me, bemused.

"_You _caught me? But..."

"I'm Percy. That's Annabeth. We switched bodies." I explained quickly. "Now about that prophecy…" Annabeth cut across me.

"We have to complete some sort of tasks. I wonder what those could be…" She was already deep in thought, something I'd always admired about her. When I was always off thinking about some random thing my ADHD mind required me to think about, she would always be strategizing the next move. She was like one of those chess players, always eight moves ahead. Me? I've always been lousy at chess.

Meanwhile, Rachel Elizabeth Dare looked completely freaked out. "Wait, so you're Annabeth?" She came up really close to Annabeth and peered into her face, my face, as if trying to see if she could see one little thing different. Annabeth just nodded, irritated. You'd think that after everything Rachel had seen, she would take this as if it were no big deal. But I have to admit, even after all I had seen, this was still completely new to me.

Chiron finally spoke up. "Percy, Annabeth. You two need to go on this quest. I have no clue as to where it will lead you, but keep in mind that you have only twenty-four hours." I gulped, not even daring to think what would happen if I had to stay a girl for the rest of my life. "And, I would recommend not speaking of this to anyone, unless necessary."

"Why?" I asked, confused. Chiron looked at me as if I were missing the obvious.

"Do you want people laughing at you because you're a girl, Percy?" He raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Uh, no."

"Then keep quiet." He looked at Annabeth, who was still deep in thought. "And, Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Always go with your gut feelings. But in the name of Zeus, think before you act." Thunder rumbled in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Now here's where the fun begins! I'm thinking updates every weekend? If you want to get me off my lazy butt and keep it consistent, review! I wouldn't be able to keep this up if it weren't for you guys! So review! Thank you!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**And without further ado, I give you Chapter Four. DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO.**

* * *

><p>FOUR<p>

'ANNABETH CHASE' POV'

I hate prophesies. All they do is basically tell you, "Hey! You have a chance, don't give up! But if you don't do it right, you might die! K' bye." The one Dare had just proposed wasn't any better than that. I mean, _once tasks are complete, souls shall prevail_? Really? What tasks? And the next line was even worse; _unless one __deserts, of which both will fail_. One thing was for sure, Percy and I had our work cut out for us. We had to stick together throughout this whole thing, even if he was incredibly annoying at times. And since the prophecy didn't give us any clue as to where to go or what to do, we had to start at the roots. And let's just say the Love Goddess probably wasn't going to be the most understanding of our predicament.

Percy and I caught a taxi ride that headed right to the Empire State Building without so much as a goodbye to our fellow campers. In my defense, I would like to add that Connor and Travis Stoll were headed our way right as we left. It was an awkward ride all the way to Olympus, which can become pretty uncomfortable when you're in New York City. Percy just stared out the window as we accelerated and braked throughout the busy streets, which was extremely out of character coming from him. Usually he'd be jabbering on about how his day was going or how to take down the Minotaur. When we arrived at our destination, I hopped out of the taxi and threw a fifty to the driver.

"Keep the change."

"Thanks Mister!" The middle aged man exclaimed with obvious glee and took off. I looked at Percy, in my body, and nodded in encouragement.

"Let's do this." We marched into the front lobby, not even stopping to talk to the security guard. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him look at Percy and scramble to press the buzzer that would open the security gates. Being the Architect of Olympus has its perks.

The doors to the extravagant elevators dinged open, and we stepped swiftly through them. Percy jabbed a finger on the button labeled 600. We stood there in awkward silence, only to be interrupted by _Eye of the Tiger._ Songs like those make me wonder who chooses them.

_Ding._ The doors slid open, revealing the narrow marble walkway that led up to Olympus, six thousand feet above New York. No matter how often I went there, I could never get over the beauty of the palace of the gods. The snowcapped peak of the mountain peeked out from the tips of the clouds, to reveal the modern day replica of an Ancient Greece city. But now wasn't a time for tourism, we had a job to do.

"Come on." Percy mumbled and we stepped forward, heading straight for Aphrodite's palace in the clouds. Music and laughter spilled out from the terraces and gardens, wood nymphs giggled and pointed at me as I passed, and everyone seemed in a happy mood overall. I ignored them and continued on to the love goddesses palace, dead ahead.

Getting to her mansion was one thing. Getting inside was a different story. You see, as we stepped up to her door, a barricade became evident.

This particular obstacle came in the form of a very handsome man. If I had ever thought Apollo was attractive, I was clearly not in my right mind. The guy was…for lack of a better term, hot. Something about him was familiar, though. I saw glimpses of sea green in his eyes, and then blue, it was hard to tell which color his eyes really were. He had shaggy hair that also kept changing colors. In fact, everything about him seemed to be morphing into my idea of attraction. Immediately, I knew who he was. Eros, the son of Aphrodite and Ares. Also known as Cupid. I studied him more closely. He wore nothing but a pair of jeans and a bow and arrow strung around his bare chest, which I guess is a step up from the diaper. He wasn't looking at me, though. He was looking at Percy, who was currently staring at Eros with a confused look on his face.

"Who're you?" He asked bluntly, making me inwardly sigh. Eros just smiled down at Percy with a spark in his eyes. _This can't be good, _I thought.

"I am Eros, my darling." He flashed Percy a blinding smile. Percy continued to look confused. "But the real question is who are _you_?"

"Per- I mean, Annabeth Chase." Percy caught himself before I could reach over and punch him. "We need to see Aphrodite." Percy tried to push past the love god, to no avail.

"Whoa whoa whoa! No one's going anywhere! The goddess of love is not available." Eros was still looking at Percy with that glint in his eyes. I did not like where this was going. We had to come up with a plan to get inside, and fast. By the looks of things, we didn't have much time to sit around and talk all day.

Percy threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "But- "I cut him off and dragged him over to a rosebush. Eros just shrugged and looked at his nails. Percy glared at him, and then looked back at me.

"What are we supposed to do? This guy won't let us through!"

"Shh, listen. I have a plan." I ushered him closer and whispered my plan. At the end of my explanation, he looked disgusted.

"Annabeth! Do you understand how weird that'll be for me?" There was a hint of hysteria in his voice. I grimaced; this was going to be weird for me too.

"It's the only way." I told him sternly. "It'll work…probably." He didn't look reassured, but spun around and marched back to Cupid nonetheless.

* * *

><p>'PERCY JACKSON'S POV'<p>

Flirting is not my strongest ability. Not with girls, not with plants, not with cows, not with anything really. And definitely not with guys. I'm just not that kind of person. But Annabeth's plan had flirting at its core, and I would have to do what I had to do, no matter how awkward it made me feel. But let's just get one thing straight; what happens on Olympus stays on Olympus.

Eros was still staring at me in that creepy way that Gabe used to watch my mom. It made me instantly want to slap him in the face, and I don't know if that was just the effects of being a girl influencing me. I swallowed those thoughts and put on a smile, knowing that Eros couldn't possibly resist Annabeth's beautiful smile. Eros face lit up right away, and his eyes didn't leave me. Perfect.

"So…do you like…love?" I said awkwardly. Eros laughed and smiled at me.

"Oh honey, for you, I'd like love every day." I don't know about you, but to me that was the lamest pick-up line in the history of pick-up lines. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth sneak behind Eros. I had to keep him distracted.

"Oh," I tried my best to say it in the girliest way possible. "Well…I need a…a man. A big strong…man?" It came out as more of a question. I smirked at him, hoping to pull off the smile Annabeth flashes at me that makes my legs turn to jelly. Apparently, it worked. Miracles can happen, I guess.

"I'm not a man; I'm much, much more." He flexed his arms and grinned at me suggestively. Oh gods. This was seriously starting to freak me out. Annabeth had better be almost done. I laughed shakily, suddenly really nervous. Eros took a step closer to me and leaned down close to my face. I froze. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't back up because that would tip him off that I was acting. And I couldn't…close the gap because, well, I don't roll that way. But our fates were more important. The sooner Annabeth and I switched back, the sooner I could forget about this whole experience.

Right as I was about to pull in closer, Annabeth burst through Aphrodite's front door. She froze and stared at Eros and me with a weird look on her face. Eros spun around and gasped.

"You weren't supposed to go in there!"

"Let's go Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth grabbed my arm and tugged, hard.

"Gah!" I huffed and nearly tumbled to the ground. Annabeth, with my strong arms, held me up, still running as fast as she could.

_WHOOSH!_ Something whizzed past my head, and it only took me about a second to figure out what it was. It was an arrow, and not your average sharp arrow that can kill you. No, this arrow's tip was in the shape of a heart. Eros was shooting love arrows at us.

"Inside!" I didn't realize we were at the elevator until Annabeth pushed me inside of it.

"No! My love!" Eros shouted right as the doors were about to close. I managed to get in one last word before they dinged shut.

"Hey Eros, we're through!" The hurt look on his face was pure gold.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought that was a pretty interesting chapter, didn't you? Review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter up! Thanks for all your support! DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

><p>FIVE<p>

'ANNABETH CHASE' POV'

"Where would I be without you?" Percy asked in exasperation. I laughed, feeling very light and carefree. Percy and I were sitting side by side on Half-Blood Hill, watching campers do daily routines. Occasionally, someone would walk by and say hello; a kid with curly dark hair that resembled a Latino elf, a girl with kaleidoscope eyes, and many more. People just mingled around camp, looking battle worn and tired. Everyone looked as if they'd just gotten done fighting the war of the century, yet I felt as if I didn't have a care in the world. I reached up and pecked Percy on the cheek and he blushed. You'd think a guy would get over the embarrassment of being kissed after dating for a while, but I guess that's just part of his charm. I sighed and leaned onto his shoulder.

"You'd probably be dead without me, Jackson." I teased. He scoffed in amusement. "What, you think I don't save your sorry butt twenty-four-seven?" I raised my eyebrows at him. I could practically see the light bulb over his head light up.

"I survived ten months without you, _Wise Girl._" He said smugly. I just shook my head.

"For eight of those months, you were out cold, Seaweed Brain." He frowned at my comeback, and then nodded slowly in consent.

"Still, two months? That's a long time to be on my own." He looked down at me with such a caring look in his eyes that I completely forgot what we were arguing about. All that mattered was that we were together.

The scene shifted.

It was night out. The stars above my head numbered more than I'd ever seen before. I stood in a garden full of luminous flowers that lit up in various hues of blues and violets and yellows. Silver moonlace were scattered here and there throughout the garden as well, fueling the others to light up the night. It was so peaceful that I could have stayed there for eternity. Suddenly, a soft voice broke the silence.

"I promised I would not offer." I spun around, straining to see the source.

"Offer what?" This time the voice was deeper, and very familiar. I finally spotted the two speakers and ducked down behind a sweet smelling juniper bush at the sight of the boy.

"For you to stay."

"Stay. Like…forever?"

"You would be immortal on this island. You would never age or die." The girl was very pretty; her caramel hair fell in a long braid over her petite shoulders. I felt a pang of jealousy at the expression on the boy's face. I'd thought that he'd only had that look of caring and love for me. "You could leave the fight to others, Percy Jackson. You could escape your prophecy." This must have been the Great Prophecy that she was talking about, which meant this was in the past. But I couldn't stop the jealousy from coming out at the hopeful look on Percy's face, like he was actually considering it.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." She nodded.

"But…" Percy hesitated, making my breath catch. "My friends." The girl, Calypso, took his hand in hers, and I felt like time stopped. Percy was mine, how could he do this to me? If I was correct in thinking, which I often am, then this was the two weeks that I had thought Percy was dead. The two weeks after I had kissed him for the first time. I was so distressed that I almost missed the next part.

"What? What have I done to make you sad?" At first I thought he had spotted me, but then I remembered that this was a memory, and he wouldn't be able to see me even if I jumped up right in front of him.

"They send a person who can never stay." Calypso whispered in a watery voice. "Who can never accept my offer of companionship for more than a little while. They send me a hero I can't help…just the sort of person I can't help falling in love with." Percy froze and his expression softened. I felt my heart tear a little bit, but I resisted the urge to cry. Before I could hear what Percy said, I was torn back to reality.

* * *

><p>"So you see now, daughter of Athena." The love goddess was staring at me as if nothing had happened. I realized that even though I felt like I'd been out of it for ten minutes; it must've only been a few seconds here. Aphrodite waited for my reply.<p>

"Why did you show me that?" I whispered hoarsely, my voice still sounding like Percy's. I felt heartbroken at the scene with Calypso, but then I recalled the first scene I had seen, the one that showed an older Percy and me.

"To make you realize the true power of love." The goddess stood up from her pink loveseat and glared at me coldly. "You two are in a heap of trouble if you don't switch back. Your relationship cannot withstand something like this, unless… unless, of course, you complete the tasks."

"But what are the tasks?" I asked sharply. "We don't even know where to start!"

"I have just given them to you." When I continued to look confused, she went on. "You need to fall in love with Percy Jackson, and he with you."

"But we're already-"

"No, you're not. I've seen you two arguing constantly." She looked at me, as if daring me to interrupt. "Three tasks. One; maturity. Percy Jackson is too immature to think in terms of a relationship." I nodded my head in agreement. "Two; jealousy. You have already been reminded of why Percy is so desirable, but he needs to be reminded of that, too. And three; love must prevail. Only when both of you say I love you, and mean it, will you return to your bodies." Aphrodite stood there, in all her glorious beauty, and looked down at me with a look that clearly said_, if you fail, there will be punishment. _As if looking like a Seaweed Brain for the rest of my life wouldn't be enough.

* * *

><p>When I burst out the front doors, I found myself audience to what was probably the most awkward moment of Percy's life. He was looking up into Cupid's face with a look of pure terror on his face. It was at that moment that I wished I had a cellphone, just so I could take a picture of the look on his face. Before I could start to laugh, Eros spun around and shouted something at me, but I was already busy pulling a dazed Percy halfway across Olympus.<p>

I took a deep breath once the elevator doors dinged shut. I was debating on whether I should ask Percy about him and Calypso, or even about the tasks.

"So, what'd Aphrodite say?" Percy asked. "What are the tasks?" I decided against it. Leading him blindly into things usually provided the best results.

"She said we have to visit past loves." I looked at him pointedly and he blushed.

"So, like…Rachel?"

"All of them." I urged him to go on, but he just stared at the carpet.

* * *

><p>The ride back to camp consisted of him pestering me for more information. I just kept reminding him of the past loves thing and guilting him into silence. But then he joust bounces right back and another round of questions start. By the time Half-Blood Hill came into view, I wanted to push him out of the taxi.<p>

After I slammed the car door shut and paid the driver, I practically ran to the canoe lake.

"Percy, I need to IM someone." I let that sink in.

"Oh! You want me to…right." He raised his hands and tiny sprinkles of water rained down.

"Oh, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Calypso." Percy almost lost concentration as I threw a golden drachma into the water. Immediately, the face of the Titan's daughter showed up. Her surroundings showed a luscious garden, even more beautiful than the one on Ogygia. She was tending to a rose bush and seemed oblivious to me and Percy.

"Calypso." I said. She jumped and turned around. Her eyes found me and she seemed to tense up.

"Percy Jackson?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A special thanks to my readers, and a very special thanks to the reviewers. You guys rock! DISCLAIMER: I am not Rick Riordan, a.k.a. the jerk face who left us with a ginormous cliff hanger.**

* * *

><p>SIX<p>

'PERCY JACKSON'S POV'

Every guy's dream come true is the day their girlfriend meets their ex-girlfriend. Well, if you count your biggest "what if" as your ex-girlfriend. But wait, it gets better. My now angry girlfriend currently looked like me. If a situation could be any worse, I'd bet that pigs could fly. I guess pigs already do fly, I've barbecued one myself. Anyway, it was a bad position to be in.

"Percy Jackson?" The sound of Calypso's voice took me back to when I was on Ogygia. It reminded me of a more peaceful time, and not having to worry about a thing. I felt instantly like I'd just had some of my mom's blue chocolate chip cookies; warm and happy. Annabeth, however, looked the complete opposite. The veins stuck out on my body's – that freaks me out – knuckles and the glare she wore was one my face definitely hadn't shown before. If I were Calypso, I'd be cowering in fear, and confused. But instead, she looked like she'd seen the world for the first time, and she wasn't about to lose sight of it. Her almond eyes glanced at me and her eyebrows rose a few centimeters on her flawless face. "What a surprise." She stated.

"Nice to see you too," Annabeth said sarcastically. Calypso's eyebrows rose even higher.

"As I believe you would say; what's up?" I almost laughed, but the situation was too tense.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I decided to speak up. I looked at Annabeth. "You didn't tell me this was part of the plan."

"It became part of the plan the moment she fell in love with you." Annabeth glared at me, daring me to say more. I took the hint.

"With…her?" Calypso looked completely lost, so Annabeth quickly explained how we had switched bodies.

"…and so it's because of Seaweed Brain here that I'm talking to you at all." She finished and Calypso looked slightly less confused. "We just need to talk to you about a few things, clear some stuff up."

"Go ahead." She set down her gardening tools and walked over to a bench, the IM in her wake. Annabeth glanced at me, and then back at Calypso.

"Are you still in love with Percy?" Both I and Calypso stiffened.

"That's a highly personal question to ask."

"Just answer it."

"Then, yes," Annabeth looked outraged, but Calypso held her finger up. "But also no." Now both Annabeth and I were confused.

"Explain."

"I am immortal, Annabeth. I'd lived on Ogygia for many, many years. Can you imagine?" her voice turned into a sorrowful whisper. "Percy wasn't the first hero I'd met. He wasn't the first of whom I had cared for, or the first I had kissed on the forehead. And he definitely wasn't the first I had fallen in love with." She looked apologetically at me, as if begging for my forgiveness would make her love me less. To be honest, I really didn't know what to think, and apparently neither did Annabeth.

"So…"

"So I do love Percy. But I also love the other men who had been chosen by the fates to fall upon my island." We were all silent, thinking about what she had just said.

"I have one more question." Annabeth looked at me. "Percy, are you still in love with Calypso?" I blushed, but Annabeth's face showed no emotion.

"No." I didn't think twice. At one point in my life, I'd thought I had feelings for her. But now that I thought back on it, I realized that I wasn't in love with Calypso, I was in love with the world she lived in. Before the end of the Titan War, I'd felt tired and worn down from all the fighting, and Ogygia was my own personal oasis, but not quite. I realized that I could never have paradise without my friends. Especially Annabeth.

"I understand." Calypso looked a little sad, but also a little relieved. Annabeth's smile couldn't have gotten any wider.

"I mean, you're great and all, but you're just not my type." I grinned at Annabeth. "I prefer daughters of Athena." Annabeth looked like she wanted to kiss me, but when she saw the disgusted look on my face, she seemed to think otherwise. Calypso looked wistful at the two of us.

"I hope you succeed on your quest, Percy Jackson." She grinned a little. "And if you ever need someone to talk to, give me a call." Her caramel-colored hair ruffled in the breeze.

"I'll remember that." I smiled gratefully. And with one last smile on her part, I swept my hand through the Iris Message and there was silence. I waited for Annabeth to talk.

"Percy…"

"That was the first task, wasn't it?" I looked at her, and she nodded.

"Technically, it was the second task. You were supposed to be reminded of why you like me. And in a way, you were, by being forced to imagine life without me." She smirked. "Not so great, is it?"

I smiled back. "Not really. So what other tasks do we have?" Annabeth suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"I forgot." I didn't buy that for a second.

"No you didn't. Come on, what are the other tasks?" She was looking everywhere but at me now.

"I think she said something about maturity and-"

"Wait. Aphrodite thinks _I'm _immature?"

"Well, yeah." I scoffed.

"But –"

"Percy, we could argue all day." She raised her eyebrows and looked at my watch. "In fact, we don't have all day. It looks like we've got a couple hours." It was true; the sun was already beginning to set over the horizon, bathing all of Camp Half-Blood in orange.

"How in Hades am I supposed to become more mature in a couple of hours?" There was no way; we might as well have given up then. Even I'll admit I was hopeless.

"Athena always has a plan." Annabeth reminded me with a glint in her green eyes. Right then, Connor Stoll ran up to us, out of breath.

"G-gegeines!" He panted, pointing towards the beach.

"Gesundheit." I said. Annabeth gave me a look and turned to the son of Hermes.

"What is it Connor?" She hit him on the back as he started to cough. Something was wrong.

"Gegeines! Earthborn, North Shore. Need help." He took a huge breath and looked at Annabeth, who he believed to be me. But Annabeth was looking at me with indecision written in her expression.

"We have to help." I said firmly. Camp Half-Blood was my home, my family. I wasn't about to let some dirt bags attack them, no matter whose body I was in. Annabeth nodded, though she looked worried.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gods, this chapter took a while, but I think I really portrayed how Percy and Calypso feel about each other correctly. Think otherwise? Leave a review! And stay tuned for the next chapter!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**If you just read chapter six, continue on to the story. If you did not just read the last chapter, please go back and read the end, or you will be hopelessly lost. DISCLAIMER: All rights belong to Mr. Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p>SEVEN<p>

'PERCY JACKSON'S POV'

When Annabeth and I finally got to the north beach, the battle was already in full swing, and it looked like our side was getting a beating to. The Earthborn definitely had the upper hand. They outnumbered us five to one and, as if that wasn't in-your-face enough, each had six arms and was about eight feet tall. It seemed like everyone was there; Chiron shot arrows left and right, Katie Gardner grew vines that wrapped around the Earthborn' feet, the Ares cabin slashed every bit of dirt that they could reach, and the rest were submersed in full on combat. Even the new campers were fighting, though they seemed to be getting in the way more than helping. I watched as Clarisse pushed a new girl aside and stabbed the Gegeines right in the chest. It gave a last cry of "Agh!" before it dissolved into a pile of potting soil.

I reached into my pocket, ready to charge, when I realized Annabeth had Riptide. We both looked at each other, and I saw my thoughts mirrored back at me; I'd never fought as a girl before. I pulled out Annabeth's knife and stared down at it. It was balanced perfectly, but I had absolutely zero practice with using a knife. The tactics in combat were completely different! Stab, not slash.

"Annabeth…"

"Percy, we can't just leave them." A silent agreement was exchanged between the two of us. We had to do what we had to do, even if it delayed our chances of ever returning to ourselves. And without giving another thought, we charged, she with Riptide and I with her celestial bronze knife. It was the strangest feeling I've ever had.

Cries of "Percy!" and "Annabeth!"were shouted out before the speakers became immersed in battle once more. I was immediately caught up in the middle of the fight. I took advantage of the Earthborn height by thrusting the knife into the side of their shins, causing them to howl in pain and lean down to my height. I slashed and rolled in Annabeth's body, slowly becoming more and more worn out. As soon as I killed one, another would pop up, looking as dirty as ever. I knew I had to do something, and fast. My strength was waning and so was everyone else's. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Chiron use his last arrow, Katie grow a useless dandelion, and an Ares camper fall. Sand was sprayed everywhere as more and more fighters fell.

A new thought sprang to mind; where was Annabeth? I abandoned all pretenses and searched for her. But I was worried for no reason. She slashed her way through the Earthborn, a look of enjoyment on her face. I guess she liked being invincible. Then, her eyes met mine, and I could see signs of Annabeth in my green eyes. I grinned, it was hard to believe that just yesterday we weren't even on speaking terms. As I thought this, a look of terror spread across her face.

Time seemed to slow down. I heard her cry of "Percy!" as I spun around. I caught a glimpse of an ugly brown face before something sharp collided into my chest. I brought Annabeth's knife up, knowing it was too late. I looked down and saw red begin to soak through the orange t-shirt, right under my ribs. Gasping in pain, I fell to the sand. But instead of feeling hopeless, I was angry. That sack of dirt just wounded me, yes. But he also wounded me in _Annabeth's_ body, and that crosses the line. No one hurts my girlfriend, and in a way, he just did.

So, even though I could've passed out, even though Annabeth probably would have killed every last one of those guys, I fought back with every last morsel of strength I had left. I raised my hands above my head, and the ocean water bent to my will, creating a tsunami the size of the Empire State building.

"Everybody out of the way!" I yelled at the remaining defenders. They didn't give a second thought as they backed up the beach, still forcing the Earthborn to remain on the beach. Gegeines are not the brightest monsters, but then again, neither is any other mythological creature out there. They just stood there and stared at the monstrous wave building behind me. One of them even nudged its buddy and pointed at the water.

"AHHH!" I screamed as I unleashed the water. The wave crashed down on the enemy, turning the dirt to mud. With one last effort on my part, I made the water retreat back to the ocean, saving the camp from one nasty mopping session. It was silent then, as everyone stared at me, believing me to be Annabeth. That was when everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Percy! Percy, please wake up." I heard my own distressed voice break through the blackness. Other voices murmured in the background. I was confused at first, but then I remembered the day's events. Annabeth and I had switched bodies.<p>

_"You have twenty-four hours, got that Percy Jackson? Or you're stuck like this forever."_ Aphrodite's haunting words cut through my brain like an electric shock, and my eyes flew open.

"Percy!" Annabeth's cry of relief brought me back to my senses. I was in the infirmary, surrounded by dozens of other campers. I tried to sit up, but my chest hurt too much. Annabeth's eyebrows scrunched together in worry, which looked weird on my face.

"Annabeth, what time is it?" She glanced down at the watch on her wrist and back at me, sadness etched in her eyes. "What does it say?" I said slowly, fearing the answer.

"11:58." Two minutes. We had two minutes before we were stuck like this forever. A feeling of hopelessness washed over me. We only had two more minutes. "Percy, that's not even the worst of it. You- " she choked back a sob. "You're dying." Tears rolled down the face that should have been mine.

"What do you mean?"

"The Earthborn. It shot you with a shard of rock." She gestured to a white bandage around my ribcage. "The Apollo cabin said it's a lost cause. They c-can't do anything more." She looked at me, waiting for my reaction. I looked at the watch on her wrist; 11:59.

"Well, at least people will remember me." I said half-heartedly. She gave a small laugh and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you." She said clearly, sure of what she was saying. I was taken aback by her sudden change of subject, but I retaliated quickly.

"I love you, too." And it was true. With every fiber of my being, I loved Annabeth Chase, and no amulet of Aphrodite was going to tell me otherwise. And as the room around me faded, it was at her face that I focused on, until everything was gone.

* * *

><p>I was laying on a pink loveseat when I awoke. And I was pretty sure Hades didn't allow pink loveseats in the Underworld. I slowly sat up, only to find myself face to face with the love goddess. Her perfect white teeth shone through her smile of happiness. But I was confused; why wasn't I dead?<p>

"Uh…why am I not dead?" I looked at her, feeling uneasy at her happiness.

"Because, Percy Jackson, you and Annabeth confessed your love for each other." She said that as if it explained everything.

"So…" I prompted her to go on.

"So, you and her switched back!" She smiled kindly at me, a smile that 24 hours ago would have made me melt. But now that feeling of uneasiness was settling into my head.

"But, I was hurt, and now…" A horrible thought sprung to mind.

"Now you're yourself again!" As if that solved everything.

"No!" I stood up and glared at Aphrodite. For a brief moment, her features looked darker, almost angry, but quickly returned to a bright smile, though somewhat forced. Remind me to never tick off another goddess.

"What do you mean 'no?'" she raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow at me.

"No, as in, I don't want to switch back!" I yelled.

"But why would you not want to switch back?" She gave a shrill laugh. "Did you enjoy being a girl, Percy?" I disregarded her question.

"I want to switch back because if Annabeth is in the body that I was just in, then she's dying!"

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter to go! Thank you to all of you who reviewed, favorited, and alerted my story. Please feel free to check out my profile for some extra stuff and other stories I'm writing.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**This is dedicated to all of you who stuck with my story until the very end.**

**DISCLAIMER: I have no ownership of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

* * *

><p>EIGHT<p>

'ANNABETH CHASE' POV'

I'd never given much thought on how Percy would die. I just figured he was invincible, so why worry? But as I watched him, in my not-so-invincible body, look at me with the light fading from his eyes, my whole body went numb. My whole future flashed before my eyes, a future without Percy. I realized it would be a cursed life, not only because I would have to live as a guy, but for the sole reason that every time I would look in the mirror, I'd see the face of the boy I had loved.

By that time, other people had gathered around what they believed to be Annabeth Chase's bed. Everyone was silent, giving respect for the dead. Katie Gardner had tears trickling down her face, as did most of the campers there. My face was dry. I couldn't cry, Percy wouldn't have wanted that. He'd want me to live a happy life, a normal life, one without tears.

If only we'd said "I love you" sooner. Then there would be no fighting, no arguments that drove that stupid Seaweed Brain to steal a magical amulet. I almost laughed; he really was a Seaweed Brain, wasn't he? I thought back on all the idiotic things he had said in his lifetime. I remembered one particular conversation, when we had first met when we were twelve, on the quest to find Zeus' master bolt.

_ "Remind me again-why do you hate me so much?" _

_ "I don't hate you." _

_ "Could've fooled me." _

_ "Look...we're just not supposed to get along, okay? Our parents are rivals."_

_ "Why?" _

_ I sighed. "How many reasons do you want? One time my mom caught Poseidon with his girlfriend in Athena's temple, which is hugely disrespectful. Another time, Athena and Poseidon competed to be the patron god for the city of Athens. Your dad created some stupid saltwater spring for his gift. My mom created the olive tree. The people saw that her gift was better, so they named the city after her."_

_ "They must really like olives." _

_ "Oh, forget it."_

Even then, I had had sort of liked him (and if you ever tell him that, I'll make sure your next stop is the Underworld). I was just too naive to admit it. We could have had a few extra months, even a year, if I hadn't been so stubborn. But I guess it was partly his fault, too. If he could've just taken a hint...

Someone shook my shoulder, breaking me from reminiscing about the past. I looked up into the excited face of Will Solace, head of the Apollo cabin.

"She's still breathing!" No. No way. This was worse than the last time he "died." I still remember those two worst weeks of my life like it was yesterday. I shuddered.

"What do you mean?" I asked sharply, almost angrily. If he was messing with me… I couldn't even finish the thought.

"Annabeth. She's alive!" He said in disbelief. That couldn't be right. I had just watched Percy die, how could he be alive? Unless…

"Percy? Are you all right?" I suddenly felt faint. Will's worried blue eyes were the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

* * *

><p>"I want to switch back because if Annabeth is in the body that I was just in, then she's dying!" I heard Percy's voice through the darkness, but it sounded more like static coming through a radio, than someone who was right next to me. Something else was said, but I couldn't hear anything but a faint murmur. That voice was all I had in the murky darkness that enveloped me. I felt like it was the only thing that mattered, the only thing that helped me stay rooted to who I was. But as I stayed in the darkness, I began to forget what the voice sounded like, whose voice it even was. As I succumbed to this feeling of nothingness, I began to see images. There was a translucent grandmother, a man with a mangled suit, and a figure standing next to a boat that was rocking gently on the shore of a black river.<p>

* * *

><p>'PERCY JACKSON'S POV'<p>

"He's awake!" Cheers went up from a crowd of people I couldn't see. But then I realized what the speaker had shouted out; he, not she. I sat up instantly, causing a few gasps.

"Where's Annabeth?" My eyes, my actual green eyes, found the nearest person, which happened to be Will Solace. His face fell, and instantly a feeling of dread spread through me. He gestured to the bed next to mine.

"She's – she's not doing too good Perce." I stared at the wound under her ribs, a wound that just seconds ago had been mine. "She's alive, but just barely." Her chest rose millimeters and then fell, making my heart stop.

Just then, the last person I wanted to see came rushing into the infirmary, out of breath. He looked gaunt, as if he'd just seen something that he shouldn't have seen. His dark hair made his olive skin look even paler than the last time I'd seen him.

"Percy…I came as quick as I could." Nico di Angelo said, looking from me to Annabeth. I stood up, shaking with anger.

"Why are you here?" I spat. He looked shocked, clearly not expecting such a harsh welcome.

"I just saw Annabeth. She's at the Styx-"

"SHE'S NOT DEAD!" I roared. I'd never been so angry, lost, or confused in my life. I felt like I could explode, like I could cause another volcano to erupt. Waves crashed in my head, roaring, drowning everything out. Nico backed up a few steps. I would too; if you ever feel like making a child of the Big Three feel like they could destroy the world, tell me how it goes. I pointed a finger at Annabeth's body on the bed, still breathing. "Is that not proof enough for you?" I hissed.

Nico's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as he studied Annabeth's figure. "B-but, that's not possible! Her life aura has faded almost completely."

"Almost?" He flinched at my now steady voice. I guess I can be pretty intimidating sometimes.

"Yeah. There's a little something left, right above her heart." He pointed to a small lump above the place where her heart was. I raced over to her bed, and tugged at a thin chain around her neck, pulling free the one and only amulet of Aphrodite. How was this the only thing keeping her alive? I thought back to everything I knew about this necklace, but for some reason, only one conversation came to mind. And it wasn't even recent.

_ "Love conquers all," Aphrodite promised. "Look at Helen and Paris. Did they let anything come between them?" _

_ "Didn't they start the Trojan War and get thousands of people killed?" _

_ "Pfft. That's not the point. Follow your heart."_

Love conquers all, follow your heart. I closed my eyes and held the amulet in my hands, thinking only one thought; I love Annabeth Chase. I took one hand and held Annabeth's, still gripping the amulet in the other. I didn't think about anything else, not even the fact that I was myself again.

"Percy…" Nico whispered in awe. I could feel her hand become less cold, and her breath become steadier. I knew it had worked the instant I heard her voice.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." I opened my eyes and smiled down at her. Her blonde hair was slightly tangled around her head on the pillow, mud was smudged here and there on her face, and she had bags under her sparkling grey eyes. Yet, she had never looked more beautiful. She hoisted herself up on her elbows and pulled me down to her face. "Thanks for saving my sorry butt." I rolled my eyes.

"It's what I do." Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. She laughed and pulled me in for a kiss, which still made me feel as though my brain was melting.

"How'd you do it?" she asked, and I could see that spark in her stormy eyes, hungry for information.

"Love conquers all." I said simply. "Even death."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading my story! If you would be so kind to leave a review and tell me how I did on my first multi-chapter story, it would be greatly appreciated. Here are some of my favorite reviews;<strong>

"**I seriously freaking love this story. The plot is well thought out, the characters IN character, and best of all, the grammar excellent! This story and stories like it are the reason i still read PJO fanfics." -twilightfreak4evr**

"**You're an awesome writer! I feel like such a brainiac when I read this story." –ilGyhs**

_**AND THE WEIRDEST REVIEW GOES TO**_**: hoopty99**

"**O SOUL u Remind me of my grandpa when he read me his awesome stories I love u! Write more! 3" **

**That one definitely made me laugh. I loved all of your reviews and would appreciate some more, since I am now done with this story. Also, if you have any questions, leave a review and I will make a Question and Answer portion on my profile. Check out my profile for some extra stuff and other stories I will be writing! Thank you all, soul61.**


	9. Epilogue

**So I reached 80 reviews the other day, which averages 10 reviews per chapter. I think that is absolutely AMAZING and you guys are awesome. So this is my way of saying thanks. And yes, I am writing an epilogue almost a year after I last updated. DISCLAIMER: Percy Jackson belongs to Mr. Riordan.**

* * *

><p>TRAVIS STOLL'S POV<p>

Katie Gardner. Katie Gardner. Katie Gardner. Katie Stoll? Ew. No. Definitely not. WAY too soon. Probably never going to happen. But I want it to. Or do I? I mean, she's so annoyingly bossy and hates our pranks and can grow plants, which is actually pretty cool, and she's pretty...wait no I didn't mean to say that! Or think it!

"Curse you Aphrodite!" I yelled at the sky. I stood there, just staring at the clouds like some idiot who expected a Katie Gardner to fall into his arms and confess her undying love for him. But I guess guys who curse the goddess of love don't get much luck in that department.

"Stop yelling at a goddess, Stoll." I heard a sweet voice say from behind me. I spun around to find the one and only Katie Gardner smirking at me. "You look like an idiot."

"But I have to yell at the goddess Katie!" I flung my arms up into the air as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She frowned, beginning to become frustrated at the fact that her insult hadn't worked. Bingo.

"Do you _want _the goddess of love on her bad side?" She raised a perfect eyebrow. I nodded. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to fall in love!" I really could care less that she found out I liked her, as long as she also found out that I didn't want to like her. She crossed her arms, looking even more upset with me.

"Who are you falling in love with?"

"You, of course!" Her mouth popped open in surprise.

"Well..." She began, but I cut her off.

"But I don't want to be! I mean, look at you. Why you?" I'm pretty sure that it was at this point that I realized that I had gone too far. Katie's eyes welled up with tears, and she ran away, her tears causing flowers to pop up along the grass in her wake. Normally, I wouldn't care if a girl was crying. In fact, I'd probably flee the sight to avoid all the mushiness that comes with helping a person feel better. With Katie though, whether I wanted to like her or not, the feelings were there. And it feels bad to hurt someone you have feelings for.

Just then, I heard two voices coming over the hill towards the canoe lake. I ran to the nearby stack of canoes and hid behind it.

Percy and Annabeth were walking hand in hand, and I couldn't help but wish that was Katie and me. He told a joke, like Percy would, and Annabeth laughed. They made it seem so effortless, like they never had any problems. Suddenly, they stopped at the edge of the lake and Annabeth lifted a necklace from around her neck. I scooted a little closer and peered at it. It was beautiful. And perfect for Katie.

Now, being a son of Hermes has its perks. For one, it's easy to get what you want, and at that moment, I wanted Katie Gardner, and that necklace. I was just starting to hatch a plan on how to distract the couple long enough to snag it, when Annabeth suddenly threw it into the lake.

"No!" I ran out and stared at the place where the jewelry had made a plop. "I need that for Katie!" I yelled in exasperation. Percy and Annabeth looked bewildered. "Percy, dude, use your powers to get it out or something!" He looked at Annabeth, who gave a sly grin.

"Uh, haven't you heard..." He began, but I cut across him.

"Yeah yeah yeah about how Annabeth almost died and then you fainted and you both made out and lived happily ever after. Can you get the necklace now?"

"Wha- I did not faint! Who told you that?"

"Percy. Just get him the necklace." Annabeth threw him a meaningful look that I didn't understand. He sighed and then moved his hands in a weird way, causing the necklace to erupt from the waves.

"I should probably tell you-" Percy started to say something, but I barely heard what he said. I was already halfway to Cabin Four.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, but an epilogue nonetheless. For those of you who are reading this for the first time, leave a review!<strong>


End file.
